the gray sky
by Unknown00571
Summary: a little sad but sweet moment between Santana and Brittany.


**I wrote many Brittana stories but I've not enough time to translate them so... I hope you enjoy these little things...  
>I'm sorry for mistakes. please reviews :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"San..?"<p>

"Yes..?"

Brittany watched out of the window, letting the light illuminate her eyes.

"The sky is gray.."

Santana, lying on her stomach on the bed, rose her gaze from the book that she was studying and she watched her.

"Yeah.." the brunette confirmed, looking her figure pressed by the light and that melancholy that she didn't know how to expel from these precious eyes.

"When the sky is gray… everything is silent.. there's little light, it announce a storm… you feel ashamed to say something, you are scared… and you stay still, keeping all inside of you.."

The brunette looked at her sadly.

She didn't know exactly what the other girl was wondering, but she had a vague idea.

She got up and joined her, wearing a black suit with white socks, in total contrast, as the two.

She clasped her behind, wrapping her with her own body, squeezing her own hands on her stomach, rising and falling at regular intervals; and suddenly at her touch they were more rapid and breathless.

San rested her head on the empty space of her right shoulder and they watched together the deep gray sky.

Santana didn't dare to say anything; everything seems inappropriate now that Britt had squeezed their hands too. She had tied their fingers and enjoyed the silence.

"Are we this gray sky, San?"

Santana closed bitterly her eyes, she had waited for that question.

She didn't dare answer yet, she feared too much the consequences that would bring her answer.

So Brittany was encouraged to continue, to fill the silence, the void, that had left her without certainties even the only one that she thought she had always had.

"San, I love you.."

Santana let out a sigh, showing her weakness, fear and terror that were choking the heart.

She opened slowly her eyes again and she continued to stare at the sky, despite the blonde had her head tilted slightly toward her.

"You're with Artie.." whispered the brunette, but being close to her ear, the blonde could feel it, even managed to hear her voice trembling, with her body, even if only for a moment, the moment when she pronounced that name.

It seemed so out of place.

This time was Brittany to close her eyes, feeling the guilt coursing through her veins.

"we were so close.. we were so.. of each other, and then came him and… and you were always so angry, and… I don't know.. I was confused.." the blonde trembling mumbled, looking for an excuse, an excuse to explain her vile behaviour.

But Santana couldn't blame her. She had never been clear to her, had not wanted to admit the truth and now she was suffering the consequences.

"We are still here, right? We will always be one of the other, right?"

"Sure Britt, sure.." she tried to console her blowing bitter words of comfort on her neck, avoiding to cry clutching her closed eyelids with all the strength she had.

A tear slide from that narrow, a solitary tear, which struck the bare blonde's shoulder.

Brittany understood that she was crying and turned to look straight ahead.

"But now we are like this gray sky… without colours, without warmth, without happiness.. only with fear and resentment, and so much hidden love.."

Santana sniffled and hid the grimace of pain that was disfiguring her face.

She took a deep breath and then she looked at the sky.

The blonde continued to tremble in her arms, not the cold but because the fear, because crying that she was trying to hold back.

So the brunette shook her arms, she deepened the close of their hands, and came to rest her own head on her shoulder again.

"Sooner or later the sun comes back, you know it?" the brunette whispered to her ear, making her shiver.

"I love you, San" the blonde spoke smiling slightly through her tears.

They remained close, there, staring together at the gray that stretched to the horizon.

"I love you too, Britt.. I love you too…"


End file.
